Reborn Fantasy
by rellik-tida
Summary: Cross over with Final Fantasy VII. Some events from the game, but with Reborn characters.


Reborn Fantasy

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and Katekyo Hitman Reborn do not belong to me

Warning: Extreme OOC (in the name of crack fic!). Will most likely not be so amusing for those who are not acquainted with Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Reborn Fantasy**

* * *

**1.1: Introducing Tsuna Strife and Hayato Wallace**

Tsuna's scream of horror finally ended with the halt of the train. Hayato immediately jumped off and knocked off the guards while Tsuna took his time to carefully climb out, his legs still shaky. His effort was proven useless when he ungracefully fell onto the platform anyway… Riding on the train's roof sure was _not_ his idea.

"Oi newcomer, hurry up." Hayato called, annoyed.

"Y-Yes!" forcing his legs to become somewhat steady, Tsuna hurriedly got up and followed Hayato.

_How did he get himself into this mess?_

--

Name – Tsuna Strife  
Weapon – Gloves  
Occupation – Mercenary / Ex-SOLDIER

--

"Are you _really_ an Ex-SOLDIER?" Hayato asked. Looking him up and down.

"Yeah…" At this point in time, Tsuna himself wasn't quite so sure anymore.

"…"

"…"

Hayato sighed. "Here's a book about the Mako energy and its relationship to the planet. You might understand our motives better."

Although confused about where the two inch book suddenly appeared from, Tsuna accepted it. "Thanks… but… the only thing I care about is finishing job before security and the Roboguards come." _I just wanna get out of here… Preferably alive._

Hayato seemed to be upset by this, "That's it! You're coming with me from now on."

--

Once they've reached the reactor and set up the bombs, Tsuna was immensely pleased that they were finally going to get out of this godforsaken place when he heard a mysterious voice.

_Watch out! This isn't just a reactor!!_

Tsuna managed to shield Hayato in time just before the creature strike. Then with the help of Hayato, defeated it.

"You- you saved me," Hayato said. He quickly got onto his knees and bowed his head, "I was mistaken! You saved me even when I belittled you! I'll follow you!"

"Wha! Um… before we say anything else. Don't we need to get out of this place? It's gonna blow in nine minutes!"

--

Name – Hayato Wallace  
Weapon – Dynamites  
Occupation – Member of Vongola

* * *

**1.2: Introducing Lal Mirch Gainsborough**

Having managed to escape from the explosion safely, Tsuna was on his way to the meeting point when he met a flower girl.

"Would you like a flower? They're only a gil each." the flower girl, Lal Mirch, asked with a smile.

Tsuna felt bad for her, but he didn't have a choice. "Sorry, I'm really in a hur-"

"Just _buy_ them and _stop_ wasting my time." Lal Mirch interrupted, her soft expression from a second vanished and now replaced by a completely darkened one. In her hands was a shotgun… pointing at Tsuna's head.

"Yes! Of course! Here's your one gil!" He quickly gave her the money, grabbed the flower, and ran for his life.

_It just wasn't his day._

--

Name – Lal Mirch Gainsborough  
Weapon – Shotgun  
Occupation – Flower girl

* * *

**1.3: Introducing Ryohei Lockheart and Bianchi Wallace**

"Hayato! You're back!" Bianchi, Hayato's sister, cried as he walked pass the front door of 'Tenth Heaven'.

"Sis!" Upon seeing her, Hayato immediately passed out. She hugged him anyway.

--

Name – Bianchi Wallace  
Weapon – Poisoned food  
Occupation – Bartender / Member of Vongola

--

"Hey! Tsuna! Doing okay? How was the mission?" Ryohei asked, seated at the counter.

"It was… okay."

"Good! Now, how about I fix you some of that protein drinks?" Ryohei stood up, giving Tsuna the full view of his attire.

Tsuna stared at Ryohei as Ryohei walked to the back of the counter, not being able to believe what he saw. He seated himself at the counter and waited until his curiosity couldn't take it anymore. "Yeah, sure. That's good and all… But why are you in a miniskirt?"

True enough Ryohei's outfit consisted of a white tank top and a black miniskirt that just happened to scream 'SHORT TO THE EXTREME!'

"Because I'm a martial artist."

"…Right."

--

Name – Ryohei Lockheart  
Weapon – Gloves  
Occupation – Member of Vongola

* * *

**1.4: To Ryohei's Rescue!**

Tsuna and Lal Mirch have finally reached the gates of Sector 7 when they saw a chocobo cart carrying Ryohei.

"Ryohei!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Was that a girl…? She looked rather manly…"

"No! Ryohei might like to wear miniskirts, but he's a guy."

"Oh…" Lal Mirch seemed to ponder upon the information for a while, she then asked, "Are you two, you know, together?"

"NO!! We're not like that!!" Tsuna denied, waving his hand around vigorously to emphasise his point.

Lal Mirch sighed, "How boring." She lifted up her shotgun and started to tap it rhythmically on her shoulder "Anyway, the cart was headed for Wall Market. Lets go."

Tsuna appreciated the extra help in finding Ryohei, but… _What was it with her and the shotgun?_

--

After managing to prevent Lal Mirch from storming into Don Corneo's mansion and instead acquired information through a more peaceful method. Tsuna found himself in front of the inn's vending machine, trying to carry out the materia shop clerk's request. He just didn't quite know which one of these things to choose…

"Go for the most expensive one! That must be the best one right?" Lal Mirch encouraged him in a hushed tone.

Fearing another encounter with the shotgun, Tsuna complied.

In the end, thanks to Lal Mirch, Tsuna found himself in front of the Don Corneo's mansion in a drag, stink of cologne, face layered with too much makeup, and topped with a wig adorned by a diamond tiara.

His only consolation was that no matter how uncomfortable the lingerie was, the silk dress felt so damn nice against his skin.


End file.
